Starts with Goodbye
by sunshineparadise
Summary: Her parents died in a car crash, so the Cullens take five-year-old Cammy in. What happens when Jacob imprints on her? With overprotective vampires and equally overprotective werewolves looking after her, this would be one hell of a ride. Jacob/OC
1. Goodbye

_COPYRIGHT_**_ © sunshineparadise 2012_ ****  
><strong>

_ALL RIGHTS RESERVED  
><em>

**Copyright: This story, "**Starts With Goodbye**" including all chapters, prologues/epilogues and associated content (i.e fanfics, teasers and content within blogs, social networks and eReaders) is copyrighted under the Copyright, Designs and Patents Act 1988. All rights are reserved by the owner and creator of this work (sunshineparadise) and any unauthorized copying, broadcasting, manipulation, distribution or selling of this work constitutes as an infringement of copyright. Any infringement of this copyright is punishable by law.**

* * *

><p><strong>JPOV<strong>

I pounced on the elk and quickly drained its blood. Tossing it aside, I could sense Carlisle doing the same beside me. Sighing in satisfaction, I wiped the remains of blood from my mouth with the back of my hand. With Bella coming in and out of the house, it was hard to maintain control without hunting more occasionally.

"Ready to go?" Carlisle asked, his eyes a bright gold after hunting. I nodded, and just as we were about to run back, I heard a small whimper faintly.

Exchanging a look with Carlisle, I heard the whimper again. I hesitated, not sure whether to check it out or not. I saw Carlisle already making his way to the location of the sound. I sighed; it seemed as if my decision had been made for me already.

I quickly followed the blond haired vampire and came to a stop when I saw a young girl around the age of five. She had straight light brown shoulder-length hair, and I could see scratches on her arms and legs and a bump on her head. She was curled up into a ball under a tree and sadness and confusion surrounded her.

Carlisle approached her and slowly knelt down beside her. "Little girl, are you okay? What are you doing here in the forest alone? What's your name?"

The girl sniffled and lifted her head from her knees. Eyes the colour of midnight blue were filled with tears and she sniffled again. "I'm Camille, but everyone calls me Cammy. Please Mister, can you help Daddy Mommy?"

**CPOV**

I look at the handsome Mister, pleading him to help Daddy and Mommy. His strange golden eyes were filled with compassion and kindness. He agreed to help Daddy and Mommy, and asked me to lead him to them.

I lead him and the other handsome mister to where our car had crashed into a tree. Daddy and Mommy were still inside the car. "Mommy? Daddy? I found someone to help you! Mommy! Daddy! Please talk to me! MOMMY! DADDY! " I started crying. Why weren't they answering me?

The golden-eyed mister gently moved me aside and opened the car door. He touched Daddy and Mommy's neck and frowned.

"Carlisle? Are they..?" The other mister asked.

"Yes, I'm afraid so." The golden-eyed mister answered before turning around and bending to my height. "Cammy? Do you have any other relatives?"

"No, I don't have any Uncles or Aunties. Mister? Are Daddy and Mommy okay?" I asked.

The golden-eyed mister looked as if he had no idea what to say. "Cammy right?" The other mister walked forward and bent down. "Do you know where heaven is?"

I cocked my head to the right, thinking. Oh! I know! "Daddy told me when people die they go to heaven! I didn't like it when he said people died, but Daddy said that people are happy in heaven, so we should not be sad and should be happy too!"

The mister nodded a little. "Cammy…Your daddy and mommy went to heaven too."

I thought about this. So they were happy? But…does this mean I can't see them anymore? I started crying again.

"B-but does this mean I can't see them anymore? I didn't even tell them goodbye!" I sobbed. The mister looked sad. "I'm sure your mommy and daddy are sad that they didn't say goodbye and that you won't be able to see them again, but they will be happy in heaven too."

I stopped crying and sniffled. "Pinky promise me that they are happy?" I said, holding out my pinky. He smiled and hooked his giant pinky to mine. "Pinky promise." I smiled, happy now that mommy and daddy are happy, even though I'm sad that I won't see them again.

I felt tired suddenly and yawned. The mister that looked at mommy and daddy looked at me and asked whether I wanted to go home with them, while they called the police to inform them. I nodded, tired, and wanting to sleep. I let the mister that told me about my parents going to heaven to carry me. I trusted them not to hurt me, because they gave off a nice vibe. That was my last thought before I fell asleep, dreaming of happy moments with mommy and daddy.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hello! I really, really like those stories of kids getting adopted in Twilight. I think it's hilarious the way they act sometimes. So, I decided to write one fic of my own! I wonder if I potrayed them correctly. The "mister" that told Cammy about her parents in heaven is Jasper, if you haven't figured it out. I know this is supposed to be Jacob/OC, but I think I'm only bringing Jacob in around chapter 3 or 4. I want Cammy to be settled in first. I actually wrote when Jacob and Cammy met first before I had even begun with this chapter. :B Please review! I'll update probably the day after, I wanna see the response first. **

**Au Revoir,**

**flyingballons.**

**xoxo. **


	2. Full of explanations

**ESMEPOV**

I smiled from my spot on the couch, looking at my "children". Even though I know I would never be able to have children, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper and Edward make up for that.

And now Bella.

I could feel my smile growing bigger at the thought of the girl that bought out emotions in Edward that I never thought I would see. Bella to Edward was like Alice to Jasper, Rosalie to Emmett and Carlisle and I.

Speaking of Carlisle. He and Jasper had gone to hunt, and he was gone for a long time. In fact he had been gone for – I glanced at the clock – an hour already.

I felt worry starting to seep through my mind. Even though I knew Carlisle could defend himself well enough, I was still worried.

Edward glanced sharply at me. He knew that Carlisle and Jasper were taking a longer time than usual too.

He opened his mouth, but before he could say anything he was cut off by a gasp from Alice. All of us automatically turned our heads to her. With the newborns on the loose, everything that Alice saw was vital to us in winning the fight.

"Oh! I got to prepare the room, and make the sheets and –" Alice got up and sprinted off to one of the guest rooms, muttering to herself.

We turned our heads to Edward, silently asking him to explain the situation. He sighed, running his hand through his hair. "I don't really know much, but I _think _Carlisle and Jasper are bringing back a girl. A human girl. Around the age of five to six?"

I opened my mouth to ask a question, but Jasper and Carlisle strode in just then. In Jasper's arms was a little girl of age five, sleeping soundly.

I got up and – with the rest of the family – followed Jasper into the guest room that Alice was prepping. He laid her gently on the bed and tucked her in, then motioned for us to leave the room, with him being the last, closing the door softly.

We went back into the living room and sat down, staring at Carlisle and Jasper expectantly. Carlisle sighed, looking at all of us, "Well, I guess it started in the woods…"

* * *

><p><strong>EDWARDPOV<strong>

I sighed, turning at another corner, and glanced at my rearview mirror, looking at the five year old currently sitting at my back seat, grinning at me. Her grin was so infectious, I couldn't help it, I could feel the corner of my lips twitching up.

It had been a few days since Cammy joined the Cullen family. That's right. _Cammy joined the Cullen family. _

I scowled, remembering the argument of whether Cammy could stay with us or not. I had objected vehemently, but Rosalie and Esme had to go all mama bear on me. Emmett and Carlisle sided with them, naturally.

I thought Jasper would take my side, but Cammy seemed to enthrall him, and he sided with them. Alice, of course, was happy that she could have another Barbie doll and sister to play with. Even Bella liked her.

Which meant the final score was Edward: 0, Rest of the family: 1. What was with the kid making everyone like her?

I was jolted out of my musings when my phone rang. I jumped – not a very common thing to do for a vampire – and picked it up. "Bella" flashed on my home screen, and I hurriedly answered.

"Bella?" I was relieved and delighted at the same time, she was alright. "You left the phone…I'm sorry, did Jacob drive you home?"

"Yes. Will you come and get me, please?"

I was immediately alert. "I'm on my way. What's wrong?"

"I want Carlisle to look at my hand. I think it's broken." She replied.

Broken? Did she fall? Hit a rock? A thousand thoughts were flying around my mind, but I decided to ask the most important one first. "What happened?"

"I punched Jacob," was her response.

She punched him? "Good. Though I'm sorry you're hurt."

"I wish I'd hurt him. I didn't do any damage at all."

"I can fix that," I offered.

"I was hoping you would say that."

She was hoping I would say that? What _really _happened? "That doesn't sound like you. What did he do?"

"He kissed me." Was the reply I was given.

Silence. I accelerated, all the while thinking of _him _kissing Bella. My Bella. He _kissed _her.

I heard Charlie and _he _talking, and grew tense. "Is the dog still there?"

"Yes."

"I'm around the corner." As I disconnected the call, I vaguely heard Cammy thinking that this wasn't home. Braking in front of Bella's house, I turned in my seat, and told her, "Stay here."

I was up at the doorsteps in a flash. The back of my mind registered the fact that I had moved faster than an average human, and we had not told Cammy the fact that we were vampires yet, but for now, I don't care. For now, Bella is all that matters.

* * *

><p><strong>CAMMYPOV<strong>

I looked curiously as Eddie walked to the door, and it opened to show Bella, who was holding her hand awkwardly. They talked awhile, Eddie examined her hand, and then suddenly two more people came out.

The first man was super tall, like a giant, and had skin the colour of chocolate. Behind him came a much shorter man with a bushy moustache. They talked awhile more, and then Eddie led Bella to the car.

Eddie helped Bella in, and as he shut the door, I greeted her cheerfully. "Hey Bella!"

The chocolate skin man that had followed Eddie and Bella to the car looked shocked at the sound and leaned down, to the height of the car so that he could look through the windows.

I looked into his brown eyes and smiled at him.

"Hi!"

It was a little muffled but I think he heard me. But, the man was still standing there, staring at me. Like it was his birthday. Or something.

Eddie pulled him away, but he didn't seem to want to move. They talked a while, before the man ran into the forest and Eddie came back into the car.

"Did he just –?" Bella asked once Eddie got into the car.

As he started the car, he nodded. "Yes. He imprinted on her." He said tightly.

Imprinted? What does it mean? Was it a bad thing? "Eddie? What does imprinting mean?"

Eddie looked at me through the-thing-that-drivers-used-to-look-at-people* and said tightly, "You'll find out when we get home, Cam. Buckle your seatbelt."

We didn't speak anymore, and when we reach home, I ran into the house where Carlisle sat on the couch, hanging up the phone.

"Carlisle?" I asked as I climbed up the sofa. "Is imprinting a bad thing? What is it? 'Cause Eddie seemed mad about it and he didn't wanna talk about it." I pouted, hoping he could answer my question.

Carlisle smiled gently at me. "Imprinting isn't a bad thing, Cammy." He was about to continue to say more but Eddie and Bella and everyone else came into the living room.

"Carlisle –," Eddie said, but Carlisle put his hand up.

"Yes, I already know, I just got off the phone with Sam. They are coming for a little…chat."

Silence.

* * *

><p> <strong>*the-thing-that-drivers-used-to-look-at-people: it's actually a rearview mirror. But I don't expect a five year old know what a rearview mirror is, so hence, the-thing-that-drivers-used-to-look-at-people. Oh! And also, Cammy calls the skin of Jacob "chocolate" 'cause I don't think five year olds know what is russet skin colour. Or do they? <strong>

**A/N: OHMYMAMAMIA. I am so so sorry! I had alot of stuff going on, and I put off writing this chapter as long as possible. *sheepish grin* THIS CHAPTER WAS SO BLOODY HARD TO WRITE. It's kinda boring isn't it? I rewrote this chapter three times, and each time I get more & more fustrated. I hope this is okay! And you guys, your reviews and story alerts and favourites! Awwwww. I love you guys! I'm going overseas in about two days? So when I get back, expect another chapter of Starts with Goodbye! Next chapter would be Cammy finding out about sparkly vamps and werewolves! Oh, and another thing! If you guys could tell me whether Cammy does act like an actual five year old or not in your reviews, that would be great! Also, if you guys have any ideas, review or PM me! I'll try to make it happen! So review, mmk?**

**xoxo, **

**flyingballoons. **


	3. Discussion

"_Hell_ NO." Rosalie was the first one to break the silence. "Those _mutts _are _not_ stepping a foot in here, nor are they coming one _paw _near Cammy."

Carlisle sighed wearily. "We don't have a choice, Rose. They were very…determined to come over."

"Great. Hey, Esme, do we still have extra air fresheners? We'll need plenty; the house is going to stink soon." Rosalie spat out.

"Who's coming? What's happening? Why do we need air fresheners?" Cammy asked, still sitting on the couch with her eyes' getting wider and wider with each question.

"You'll know in a while, Cam. Meanwhile, LET'S PLAY MARIOKART!" Emmett yelled excitedly, jumping on the couch excitedly.

* * *

><p>"<em>Damn, Jake, I knew you would imprint one day, but I certainly did not expect a baby Cullen." <em>Embry snickered as the wolves pounded through the forest to the Cullens'_. _

"_Guys, lay it off him, he's got a lot on his mind now, ya know?" _Quil jostled Embry while Jacob growled a warning growl.

"_But still…a baby Cullen. You gotta admit it is kind of funny." _

"_Shut it, you guys. Leave Jake alone. Besides, we're arriving. I want all of you to be alert. Jake, Jared, Embry and I will phase out while the rest of you remain in this form." _Sam ordered before phasing out, with Jacob, Jared and Embry following after.

Jacob squared his shoulders and took a huge breath, exhaling it noisily. _This is it. _

* * *

><p>"Welcome." Carlisle greeted the wolves warmly with Esme by his side and Edward by his other.<p>

The air was tense and there was only one person not standing stiffly.

The person who was in the kitchen.

The same person who was currently trying to take some chocolate ice-cream out of the fridge while everyone was distracted.

"Why don't you have a sit while I take out some refreshments for you? I'm sure you're thirsty after the run here." Esme said with a smile as she made her way to kitchen.

While the wolves and vampires made themselves comfortable on the couch, Esme had walked into the kitchen to catch Cammy red handed gripping the tub of chocolate ice cream.

"Oops." Cammy grinned sheepishly at Esme, while still gripping the ice cream tightly.

"Oops is just the right word, young lady."

**BREAK**

After Cammy helped Esme prepare the refreshments (as her punishment, but really, she was having fun) she took her bowl of chocolate ice cream that Esme had scooped out for her and followed Esme to the living room.

Clambering up the sofa to sit in between Jasper and Carlisle, Cammy quickly stuff a mouthful of ice cream into her mouth before it melted.

"Got caught trying to steal ice cream again, Cam?" Emmett grinned from his place beside Rosalie while Cammy stuck her tongue out.

Taking another bite of her ice cream, Cammy's eyes wandered around the room and landed on Jacob.

Her eyes visibly brightened and she beamed at him.

"Hi! I remember you! My name's Cammy, what's yours?"

Jacob chuckled lowly, glad to hear his imprint's voice which sounded like chime bells to him. "Hi. I remember you too. My name's Jacob. Jake for short."

Sam quickly interrupted the conversation by turning to Carlisle.

"What's a human girl doing here? Especially one so young."

Edward hissed as he read the alpha's mind. He turned to Carlisle saying, "He thinks we kidnapped her to drain her blood."

Vampires were hissing while the wolves growled warning growls back.

"Please, remain calm," Carlisle put up a hand and the hissing stopped.

He explained slowly how they found Cammy and what happened afterwards, while the wolves listened attentively.

Jacob stood and went over to Cammy. Ignoring the stiffening and warning growls, he knelt down in front of her and said in a calm voice, "Cammy, I'm going to ask you a question. I want you to answer me seriously, okay?"

After she nodded, he continued to ask her. "Cammy, did these…people hurt you? Did they do anything bad to you?" More hisses and growls came at this accusation, but he ignored them and waited for her answer.

Cammy's eyes grew wide. "Nope!" She said, popping the 'p'.

"They're really, really nice to me! Carlisle and Esme are like my new daddy and mommy; they take care of me and give me everything I want. Rosie's like my second mommy, she's really nice to me and protective of me, and she really loves me too! I know that because she tells me every night before I go to sleep at bedtime. Emmy teaches me a lot of pranks to play on people and he's like the big, protective brother who's scared of Rosie. And Ali is the big sister who likes to play dress up with me, Jazzy's the big brother who loves me – 'cause he tells me that when he thinks I'm sleeping but I'm not – and he tells great stories and I love listening to him read. And Eddie's the big brother that plays the piano and he saves me when Ali starts making me a real life Barbie and Bella is the big sister that I can talk to!" Cammy was panting a little after her long speech but she smiled a blinding smile.

"I see." Jacob smiled back before heading back to his seat with Sam.

Sam who had been listening to the whole speech attentively had a silent talk with Jacob while the vampires exchanged glances.

Finally, Sam came to a decision.

"This means that we would have to change the treaty a little…" Sam started off, staring intently at Carlisle.

That was the start of a very long conversation.

* * *

><p>After adjusting and working out details, the wolves and vampires finally decided on the details.<p>

Most part of the treaty remained unchanged.

However, Jacob could come over to the Cullens' whenever he wanted, with one more wolf as a precaution, provided he called beforehand. ("I don't have to be physic to see someone's phone bill going up," Quil had muttered under his breath."

The Cullens still weren't allowed on Quileute land, unless it was an emergency. The one and only Cullen allowed would only be Cammy.

The new contract would be written and signed a week from now.

Once they had finished on the agreement, it was late and the wolves were returning home. Esme had kindly asked them whether they would like to stay for dinner, but they politely declined, saying that Emily had probably cooked for them.

Before Jacob left, he went in front of Cammy and grinned at her.

She smiled sleepily, the discussion was extremely boring to her, and she had nearly fallen asleep.

"Jacob?" Carlisle spoke softly before Jacob could converse with his imprint.

"Yeah?"

"We are considering telling her about…us tomorrow. Would you like to be here?" Carlisle asked softly, too soft for Cammy to hear.

"Yeah, thanks for the invite." Jacob looked happy to be able to see his imprint again, and after saying their goodbyes, the wolves left.

"Finally they're gone, the house stinks so much." Rosalie moaned as she plopped down on the couch, picking up the remote to flip through channels.

"Hey, Cam? How do you like Jacob?" Jasper asked as he sat down on the couch, near Rosalie.

Cammy smiled as she climbed up to sit next to him. "I like him!"

"Well that's great, because Cammy, you'll get to see him tomorrow." Carlisle said while walking off towards his study to work on the new contract.

"Uh, great, the house is going to stink again." Rosalie groaned as the whole house laughed at her.

* * *

><p><strong> AN: Hey guys! So it's 2:02 AM now, and I'm high on caffenine. I'm so sorry for being gone so long, and I hope you guys like this chapter! They were suppose to tell Cammy about them being vampys and wolfys on this chapter, but meh. It didn't wanna fit in so... On a side note, I CAN'T BELIEVE CHRISTMAS IS OVER! O: Oh, and I really need to answer you guy's awesome reviews. Geez. I'll start answering them by chapter 3. **

**OH AND AND. ALL HARRY POTTER FANFIC FANS: I recently started a new story, and it's HPFF. If you are a HPFF fan, go check it out! It's in my profile, give it a try! I'll try and juggle two ongoing stories. I think. Eh.**

**Next Up: Cammy finds out about the vampires & wolves, and what's this about a social service worker visiting?**

**Love your reviews guys! Keep them coming!**

**xoxo,**

**flyingballoons. **


	4. What will I do, without you

"Is she awake yet? Is she? Is she?" A very hyper Jacob bounded up the Cullen's doorstep, behind him a very sleepy Embry who looked like he got dragged out of bed.

"Keep your voice down, mutt. And no, she wasn't awake when you called ten minutes ago, and she most certainly isn't awake now at _six-thirty in the morning._" Rosalie replied flatly, clearly irritated.

Jacob grew sullen at hearing his imprint not awake, and said nothing as Embry pushed pass him, heading for the couch, mumbling about lack of sleeps and imprints.

"Why don't you sit down while I cook something for you, Jacob? I don't think you've eaten yet, and Cammy should be awake by the time you finish." Esme said, smiling kindly while already heading for the kitchen, leaving no room for arguments.

Jacob shrugged, plopping himself beside Embry's sleeping body on the couch, ignoring Rosalie's sniff of annoyance.

He _was _hungry after all, and besides, it'll kill some time before Cammy wakes up.

Not to mention he could annoy Blondie, he grinned.

* * *

><p>"Hey, do you know what you call a blonde with a brain?" Jacob asked, and then continued on in the same breath, "A golden retriever."<p>

Rosalie continued to ignore him as she had for the past thirty minutes.

Jacob had been making dumb blonde jokes for over half an hour, since Esme disappeared into the kitchen and appeared back out with a huge platter of food till now, munching on a strip of bacon that had appeared on the latest platter of food that Esme was _still _bringing out.

Seems like Esme was taking this chance to test her cooking skills on hungry werewolves, since Embry had woke up a few minutes ago.

Jacob opened his mouth to make another joke, but a sound from one of the various bedrooms upstairs stopped him.

His dear imprint was finally up.

_Yes!_

* * *

><p>Jacob bounced up and down excitedly on the couch while waiting for Cammy to finish brushing her teeth, feeling like a kid high on sugar during Christmas.<p>

_Finally, _Cammy came jumping down the stairs, stopping in front of him, giving him that mega-watt smile of hers.

Jasper ushered her into the kitchen and sat her down on the breakfast counter, rummaging through the cabinets while Jacob strolled in and sat himself down beside her, grinning all the way.

"Lucky Charms or pancakes, Cammy?" Jasper asked, holding a box of Lucky Charms on one hand and a box of pancake mix on the other, ignoring the grinning werewolf sitting beside her.

The five year old sat thinking seriously, looking between the two boxes for several times before saying seriously, "Yesterday was pancakes, so today is Lucky Charms. Tomorrow will be pancakes!"

"Good choice. I'll probably burnt them anyway since Esme's not here," Jasper muttered under his breath before dashing around the kitchen in his vampire speed to find the necessary utensils.

"The female bloo– vampire isn't here?" Jacob asked softly, having heard Jasper's mutterings.

"No. Everyone went to hunt, except for Rose and me." Jasper explained under his breath.

Jacob nodded, and then turned his attention back to Cammy.

"You like Lucky Charms?" he asked, having seen her face light up when Jasper poured the sweet cereal into a bowl.

"Yup!" she replied, grinning happily. "And pancakes and chocolate milk and gummy bears and grapes and Oreos–" she paused, taking a breath, and seeing her opening her mouth to continue, Jasper quickly placed her breakfast on the table, smiling amusedly when Cammy immediately stopped what she was going to say and dug into her food.

* * *

><p><em>I sincerely hope no one knows about this, <em>Jacob prayed silently as he sat on the couch in front of the television with his imprint by his side.

After breakfast, Cammy had taken Jacob to see her room while Jasper washed up.

Her room was decorated by Alice and Esme, as all the rooms were, and Jacob had to admit that the room was quite impressive. The walls were painted pink (which was her favourite colour together with white, Cammy had explained), and she had a rather impressive view of the forest behind the house through her window. The furniture was mostly white, such as the bed, the drawers, the closet, the desk and the side cabinet. Her floor was made of polished wood and there were soft, purple rugs placed on the floor. Cammy was quite a girly girl, Jacob realized, as she had stuff toys and hoopla-hoops around her room, together with figurines and pretty pictures.

After the tour, Cammy had dragged Jacob back down to the living room, and after a quick 'I'm-in-the-library-if-there's-anything-just-call-me' by Jasper, she sat down on the couch and switched on the television.

Which led to where they were now.

Watching _Barbie _on TV.

Thank heavens Embry went with the Cullens.

Jacob prayed and prayed hard that none of the guys would hear about this, because if they do, he'll never live it down.

Voices outside the house shifted his attention from the blonde doll (which looks like Rosalie, Jacob mused, but the blond vampire's attitude was far worse), and Jacob quickly sat up straight.

The Cullens were back.

It's time to tell Cammy who they really are.

* * *

><p>After the Cullens and Embry had came in and settled down (Jacob had taken advantage when Cammy was distracted with them and quickly switched to another channel before they come in), the atmosphere turned rather serious.<p>

Carlisle cleared his throat a little before switching off the television, and when Cammy turned her gaze to him and blinked owlishly, he smiled a little.

"Cammy, we have, uh, something serious we need to tell you," Carlisle started, seeming unsure of how to form the words.

"What is it?" Cammy asked curiously, while the Cullens and werewolves exchanged glances.

"We're vampires and they're werewolves!" Emmett blurted out, followed by a smack from Rosalie and a hissed, "we agreed to have Carlisle tell her!"

Emmett smiled sheepishly at everyone, "Sorry, I just can't take the tension anymore."

Sighing, Carlisle concluded that Emmett was just being Emmett, and turned to face Cammy, unsure of what her reaction would be.

The five year old looked confused, and she asked the first thing that came to mind. "Dracula?"

* * *

><p>After spending good time on explaining that no, they were not Dracula, yes, they drink real blood but what they drink is animal blood, no, 'Jakey' and his friend are not vampires, they're werewolves, and many, many other questions, they came to one conclusion: Cammy wasn't afraid of them, and rather, she seemed more comfortable with them now she knows their secret. (She and Bella are the same, Edward had muttered.)<p>

Jacob had went home rather happily, his imprint not scared of him at all, and after a dinner consisting of spaghetti and meatballs, Cammy set off to find Jasper.

The blond male vampire seemed to have quite a bond with the little girl, ever since the day he and Carlisle found her in the forest.

She seemed to grow very attached to him, and he to her. Usually, she would find him or Esme to read her stories, and she seems to enjoy listening to his stories about his history.

She found him in the library, sitting on one of the plush armchairs near the fireplace, seemingly absorbed in a book, and she ran towards him, shouting "Jazzy!"

He caught her and sat her down on his lap, before asking, "What do you want me to read you today?"

"_Dr. Seuss!_"

"Again? You know Cammy; you should choose something else other than that guy. This the what, fifth time we're reading this?" Jasper had answered, but he did pull out a _Dr. Seuss _book and started reading.

After reading the third book, Jasper noticed Cammy's eyes drooping, and he carried her back to her room.

Tucking her in, he kissed her forehead, and switched off the lights on his way out.

It was a good thing that she still accept them even after they had told her what they were, Jasper mused, shutting her door quietly. He, and no doubt the rest of the family have no idea what they would have done if she rejected them.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey guys! I'm sorry for this really late chapter. 3 reasons why this chapter is late: 1. I fell sick, and all I could do was lie in bed mourning about my sickness. 2. This chapter was hard to write, but I managed to churn it out in the end! :) 3. I have a lot going on in my life right now. WHY MUST SCHOOL HAVE SO MUCH DRAMA. **

**Points for this chapter: Introducing Cammy's love of food, and her favourite colour as well as her room! Cullens & Jacob tells her who they are, and also Jasper & Cammy bonding time and Jacob & Cammy bonding time!**

**About the telling Cammy they were vampires thing, I don't really like the flow of it, but ugh. The Cullens and Cammy just don't wanna co-operate. **

**I've begun replying reviews! Oh and also? If you review, you get a sneak peak of a small excerpt from the next chapter! This is only for people who sign in and review though, 'cause I can't really contact you for the sneak peak if you don't sign in. **

**I've updated my profile page, BUT THE BREAK LINES JUST WONT CO-OPERATE. ANYONE HAS ANY IDEA WHAT TO DO? Also, currently disabled external links within user profiles, so I can't post any pictures. ): You'll have to use your imagination guys. **

**Next chapter: Cammy & (guess who!) bonding time! And also, the Cullens going to a supermarket?**

**This A/N is getting waaaaaaaaay too long. There's school tomorrow, and it's late, so I'm going to go catch some sleep. Review you guys! **

**xoxo,**

**flyingballoons. **


	5. Grocery Store

"Esme! We're gonna have to go grocery shopping either today or tomorrow, we are running out of items!" Emmett commented while pouring the last few drips of the chocolate milk into a glass before setting it beside the pile of pancakes in front of Cammy.

"What are we missing?" Esme asked as she walked into the kitchen with Carlisle.

"Eggs, chocolate and normal milk, strawberries, cookies, grapes, pancake mix, cheese, oreos, flour, peanut butter, bread and vegetables. I think." Emmett replied, while looking around the kitchen for anything he missed out.

"You sure eat a lot, Cam." Edward said from the kitchen doorway he was leaning against.

Swallowing the mouthful of pancake, Cammy stuck her tongue out at him.

"Oh, real mature, Cam." Edward replied back, smirking.

"Don't bully her now, Edward. Besides, if Cammy wasn't here, we would have to either throw away all the food or give them away. I would say she actually helped us!" Esme said, smiling at Cammy.

Cammy smiled back, and while Esme's back was turned, made a face at Edward.

Edward rolled his eyes, but let a small smile slip on his lips.

"We're going to go shopping today!" Alice skipped into the kitchen with Jasper behind her. "We should make it a Cullen thing, since Jacob has patrol duty this afternoon, and won't be around till evening."

"Since it's Carlisle's day off, and we haven't spent time together as a Cullen family, let's do it." Rosalie agreed.

"So it's settled then, we'll all head to the grocery store later." Carlisle said from his seat at the breakfast bar, while everyone nodded.

* * *

><p>Initially, when the group first entered the store, they went to each section together. Very soon though, they split up.<p>

While Carlisle and Esme went to get what they actually _do _need, Rosalie and Alice had gone ahead to the beauty products and were now engrossed in the various products while Jasper and Edward had gone to the magazine section.

Emmett, however, was with Cammy, as she had dragged him with her to find her some snacks.

As they walked past the hair section, rows and rows of coloured hair dye met them just before they turned the corner.

While Cammy had stopped and stared at something, Emmett had continued to walk on, and backtracked when he realized the five-year-old wasn't with him.

"Cammy?"

"Hey Emmy, was that what Rosie's eyes look liked last time?" Cammy asked innocently as she pointed up to a box of violet hair dye.

"Not really sure, but I think so."

"It's pretty!"

Emmett looked up at the box, then down to the innocent five-year-old.

He looked at the box again, then the girl and the gears of his mind started turning.

"Hey Cam," he said while reaching out to grab one of the boxes, "Since it's so pretty, let's buy one box, shall we? I know what we can do with it…"

* * *

><p>Over at the beauty products, Alice suddenly giggled, and when Rosalie looked over at her questioningly, she just shook her head and turned back to the product they were admiring, lips twitching.<p>

Over at the magazine section, Edward let out a small chuckle.

"He's going to get killed." Edward muttered before shaking his head when Jasper raised a questioning eyebrow at him, and instead replied with a "you'll see."

* * *

><p>After dinner, both Cammy and Emmett disappeared up the stairs while the rest of the Cullens, together with Jacob and Bella who had arrived sometime before dinner, settled at the living room.<p>

Whatever they were doing up there must be something silly as Edward's lips kept twitching and Alice looked ready to burst into laughter.

After about thirty minutes, the door upstairs finally opened and footsteps could be heard coming down.

_Finally._

When Carlisle turned to greet them, he raised an eyebrow at the turban at the top of Cammy's head, covering her hair.

"Did you wash your hair again, Cammy?"

Giggling, Cammy settled herself on top of the sofa just beside Rosalie.

In one swift motion, she whipped the towel off her head and revealed her very bright purple hair.

"I match your eyes when you were a human now, Rosie!"

Rosalie stared in complete shock while Emmett, Alice and Edward started chortling.

Slowly, the others all started to join in the laughter, except for one person.

"EMMETT McCARTY CULLEN! YOU ARE DEAD!"

"Aw, shucks." Stopping his laughter immediately, Emmett started off running.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Short chapter this time! I'm sorry for disappearing on you guys for so long! One main reason why this chapter took so long is because I had to finish and finalise the details of Cammy's character sheet. I know I should have finalised it when I started this story, but I was too excited! :B I hope you guys like this chapter, it was pretty much light hearted fun.**

**IMPORTANT: I know I said in my last A/N in the last chapter that whoever reviews that chapter would get a sneak peak of this chapter, but I was really excited in getting this chapter up! In my way of apology, these people would get a longer sneak peak of chapter 6 than normal, as well as a small extract from my new upcoming story! (You can choose whether you want Harry Potter or Twilight)These people are: FleurSoh, Luli Cullen, EclispeLover97, Avalongirl55, HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH (nice name!),VampWolf92, SethsMYwolf and Mistress Bumblebee.**

****Oh! I have two new stories coming up, (one Harry Potter and one Twilight), so please do check them out sometime next week and support! And also, these days I've been creating a site, and it's gonna be released soon! It'll have a longer sotry summary, character pictures ad many other stuff! I'll post a link once it's ready. (:****

****That should be all! Review! Love you guys! ****

****xoxo,****

****flyingballons****


	6. Five and Pregnant

Recap_ from last chapter:_

_Giggling, Cammy settled herself on top of the sofa just beside Rosalie. _

_In one swift motion, she whipped the towel off her head and revealed her very bright purple hair. _

"_I match your eyes when you were a human now, Rosie!" _

_Rosalie stared in complete shock while Emmett, Alice and Edward started chortling. _

_Slowly, the others all started to join in the laughter, except for one person. _

"_EMMETT McCARTY CULLEN! YOU ARE DEAD!" _

"_Aw, shucks." Stopping his laughter immediately, Emmett started off running._

* * *

><p>Rosalie immediately set after to chase him, but not before leaving a comment.<p>

"Alice? The colour on her hair wouldn't look nice with the dress you picked out for Cammy for Bella's party, would it?"

Satisfied and knowing that Alice would immediately take action, she quickly set off after Emmett, leaving a very horrified Alice behind.

As quick as possible using her vampire speed, Alice scooped up Cammy in her arms and ran to her bathroom.

"The box said it'll come out in 6 to 8 washes," Cammy mumbled, still slightly dizzy from the rush.

Alice opened her mouth but before she could say anything, her nose wrinkled and she spun around.

Jacob was standing at the entranceway, phone out, and as soon as Alice moved out of the way, he quickly snapped a picture.

Grinning, he waved goodbye to Cammy and nodded to Alice, before sauntering away.

Hearing the front door shut moments later, Alice rolled her eyes before whipping off Cammy's clothes and dunking her in the bathtub.

Cammy chattered happily while Alice washed off all the purple hair dye and changed her into her pajamas.

Tucking her into her bed, Alice smiled as Cammy yawned, tired from the day's events, and snuggled further into her bead, hugging her stuff toy.

"Good night, Cam."

"Night Night, Ali."

* * *

><p>"You're slow, Jakey!" Cammy laughed as she ran around the backyard of the Cullen house, Jacob behind "trying" to catch her.<p>

Laughing, Jacob sped up a little, and caught Cammy, swinging her around and tickling her.

Squealing, Cammy laughed and kicked her legs, running into the house when Jacob finally let her down.

The house was almost empty, the Cullen kids at school, while Carlisle was at work and Esme up in the study room.

Settling down at the sofa, Cammy grinned when Jacob came to join her, holding a glass of water and urging her to drink.

Gulping down the water while Jacob switched on the television and flipped to the kids channel, Cammy curled up against Jacob, making herself comfortable.

The both of them slowly dozed off, tired from playing all afternoon.

* * *

><p>"Aww, look at them, they're adorable!"<p>

"I thought you didn't like Jake?" Bella's voice questioned.

"He makes Cammy happy so, I guess I can accept him. The others though, are a different matter." Grinning, Alice whipped out her iPhone and snapped a picture. "They're so cute!"

Grunting, Jacob woke up from all the noise, lazily lifting an eye open to see Alice and Bella peering at them from the side.

"What." He grumbled, carefully getting up, trying not to jostle Cammy.

Alice rolled her eyes and skipped upstairs, while Bella simply smiled and went to find Edward.

Stretching, Jacob checked the time, and seeing that it was nearly time for his shift, gently shake Cammy awake.

"I'm going now, Cam." He said softly, seeing that Cammy was still half awake.

"Mmm, bye bye Jakey."

Kissing her on her forehead, he hugged her one last time before heading out.

* * *

><p>Cammy sat on the couch and pouted, she was <em>so <em>bored.

She had woken up from her nap, eaten dinner and now had nothing to do.

Eddie, Jazzy and Ali were out for a two-day hunting trip, Esme was reading, Carlisle was studying medi-stuff that she didn't understand, and Rosie and Emmy were busy.

That left her alone.

Blowing an air bubble, she grabbed the remote control and switched on the te-ley-vhi-sion to a kid's channel.

There was a kid's drama show on, and she snuggled into the couch, watching the show with interest.

A group of boys were standing around another boy and a girl, who were standing closely together.

"You made her pregnant! Her tummy has your baby!" One of the boys from the group had said.

"She's not!"

"She is! You hugged and kissed and slept on the floor together, she has your baby!"

Cammy tilted her head, frowning when the show ended there.

Hugging and kissing and sleeping together would have a baby?

But Jakey and her hug and kiss and slept on the couch together all the time, does that mean she has a baby?

Gasping, Cammy quickly ran to Rosie and Emmy's room, and they were both on the bed, talking.

Pouncing on the bed, Cammy scooted near them and sat on her knees.

"Rosie?"

"Yes, baby girl?"

"How do babies come about?"

Emmett roared with laughter while Rosalie fidgeted around uncomfortably, hearing amused chuckles from different parts of the house, also awaiting her answer.

"Um. You would know when you're older, Cammy. Now's not the age."

"But-"

"Oh, look at the time! Isn't it bedtime for you? Come on Cammy, let's go brush our teeth!" Hastily, Rosalie scooped Cammy up and carried her to her bedroom, trying to avoid another awkward situation.

* * *

><p>The next morning, everyone was gathered in the kitchen doing their own thing, except for the three who were out hunting.<p>

"Cammy?" Esme called, raising her voice slightly so that the five year old can hear. It was unusual for the girl to not come down yet, usually she would have been down by now.

The rushing of tiny footsteps could be heard, and soon, Cammy appeared in the kitchen.

"Is there something wrong, Cammy?" Esme asked softly, seeing an anxious look on the child's face.

"I-I think there's a baby growing inside me."

Shocked silence.

* * *

><p>It was night time, and the entire house was tired.<p>

After Cammy's outburst, the entire house went into a frenzy.

Alice had called Rosalie, demanding to know what was the vision she saw in which Cammy had said that she was pregnant, and they were on their way back, hunting trip cut short.

Rosalie had explained what she could, and then ended the call, dialling a certain werewolf who rushed over the second he heard what happened.

Cammy was crying and wouldn't tell Carlisle or anyone anything and everyone was confused and worried, until Edward, Alice and Jasper arrived.

Edward of course, knew what Cammy was thinking about the moment he stepped into the house.

Snorting with laughter, he was the only one laughing while everyone stared at him.

Clearing up the misunderstanding, everyone sighed, and started laughing as well.

Soon after, it lead to Biology 101 where they tried to teach Cammy how one gets pregnant using simple terms.

It lead to late afternoon, and after dinner, Cammy went to the library to find Jasper, missing her "Jazzy-Cammy" time.

While Jasper read to her Dr Seuss, she slowly started dozing off, curling up in the armchair with Jasper in front of the fireplace.

Jasper gently picked her up and tucked her in bed, smiling as he thought of the day's events and how the five year old could come out with these ridiculous ideas.

"Jazzy?"

"Yes?"

"Something's going to happen soon right? I just…have this feeling." Cammy mumbled, half awake and very sleepy, but wanted to ask the question.

Jasper's face dropped at the mention of "something", and leaned over to kiss Cammy's forehead.

"Yes, but no matter what, we'll keep you safe, Cammy. We're sure of it."

* * *

><p>AN: Aw, lookie! Jazzy Cammy time! And tiny drama bit at the end. Haha, as promised, chapter 6! Chapter 7 is currently being churned out. Oh and, I deleted the chapter A/N, because I find it kinda pointless for it to be up, since chapter 6 is here. Next chapter would have some drama, and less comedy. ): Thoughts on this chapter? Do check out my new twilight fic that would be out either tomorrow or the day after! **Currently looking for a beta for this story and some others, **PM me if you'd like to be! Love you guys!

xo,

flyingballoons


	7. Of parties and shenanigans

"CAMILLE LILY CULLEN! YOU GET YOUR TINY BOTTOM BACK HERE!"

High peals of laughter could be heard as Cammy ran as fast as her little legs could carry her.

Knowing that the pixie vampire could catch up on her quickly with her vampire speed, Cammy ran to Carlisle and hid between his legs.

"Cammy? What have you done this time?"

All the vampire doctor got back was an innocent grin and letting out a humorous sigh, he returned back to his book.

Or rather, he tried to.

Not less than two seconds later, a very angry Alice stormed in, her hand clutching something white.

"What happened?" Esme asked, walking in with Emmett, Bella and Jasper behind her, having heard the commotion.

"This!"

Alice held out the dress, letting everyone see the damage that had been done to the dress.

The dress was torn in a few places and had mud nearly everywhere, making the original color of the dress a little hard to see.

"This _was _the dress for Cammy for Bella's graduation party! Look what she did to it! Now I have to look for a new one, and the party is _tomorrow_! Ugh!"

"Or you can just cancel the party." Bella stated, clearly still not happy at having a party for her graduation.

The only reply she got was a glare.

"Cammy? Why is the dress all muddy?" Esme asked the five year old.

"I was outside," the five year old paused, ignoring Emmett's wide eyes and frantic hand signs and Jasper's frantic head shaking of 'no'. "Playing soccer with Emmy and Jazz and Eddie."

Emmett and Jasper gulped as Esme and Alice turned their attention to them, eyes narrowed.

_Uh oh. _

"Oh, oh! And Emmy broke your antique vase, Esme. The one that you really, really, really liked."

Cammy grinned, enjoying the looks on Emmett's and Jasper's face.

"You little-" Emmett would have lunged at her if Esme hadn't further narrowed her eyes at him.

Alice rolled her eyes and sighed.

"All the shops are closing soon; there won't be enough time to get a new dress from the store."

Cammy grinned, clearly happy.

Alice zoomed up the stairs and came back down minutes later, a MacBook in her hands.

"Guess it's time for online shopping then," she smirked as Cammy pouted. "And you, young lady, are doing this with me."

Cammy pouted, and looked around to see if anyone could save her.

Edward was with Bella at her house, Esme was lecturing both Emmett and Jasper, Rosalie had went to the garage, and Carlisle simply grinned at her, and told her, "It's your punishment."

Damn.

Pouting, Cammy settled back into the sofa beside Alice, preparing herself for a long night of online shopping.

* * *

><p>"<em>No, <em>Emmett! That goes _there_, not _here_!"

"Jasper, can you help Edward to wrap the trees with the twinkle lights?"

"Esme, here's the list of food. Rose, can you help arrange this? Carlisle, please be careful with that!"

"Cammy, don't you dare think about eating that cake!"

"Emmett! Stop encouraging Cammy!"

"Cammy, _no_! The streamers are not for you to wear around your head! And no, you can't wear streamers to the party! Put that down!"

And that was how Alice spent the morning and afternoon preparing for the graduation party.

* * *

><p>Cammy sat impatiently on the seat as Alice curled the last piece of her hair.<p>

As Alice packed up the counter in the bathroom and finally let Cammy free, the five year old could see that the physic vampire was not exactly in the room, her eyes had a faraway look in them and her mind seemed to be elsewhere.

Cammy bit her lip and reached out to hug the vampire.

Alice seemed startled at the contact but hugged back, and her eyes warmed at the child's words of comfort that came next.

"Don't worry Ali, everything will be okay. It will be okay in the end."

Alice smiled and hugged the five year old tighter, though mindful of her strength.

Using her vampire speed, she carried Cammy downstairs and sat her down on the sofa with a stern warning of 'don't touch your hair or ruin your dress' before hurrying to her room to get ready.

Cammy pouted, but stayed put on the sofa, playing with a stuffed toy wolf that Jake had bought for her. She had named it Mr. J, and carried it almost everywhere with her.

Soon after, Alice came down the stairs, dressed in a sequined tank top and red leather pants, Jasper right behind her.

Seeing Jasper, Cammy brightened and ran towards the lanky vampire while Alice made her way to the music station, where giant speakers were situated.

Jasper chuckled at the young child's enthusiasm, and effortlessly carried her into the kitchen where Esme and Emmett sat.

Esme smiled at Cammy, and quickly begin to prepare a quick snack for her, knowing how fast the five year old could be hungry.

Jasper sat her down on the seat beside Emmett, and slid in the seat next to her.

Cammy begin to chatter away, while munching on the cookies and milk Esme had set out in front of her.

Jasper smiled as he studied Cammy, glad that the young child was here, having bought a bright light into their lifes.

Sure, his control still wasn't perfect, and he still struggled around humans, but with Cammy around here and Bella going in and out frequently, his control had improved, and he couldn't be more glad for that.

Cammy perked up when she heard Edward and Bella conversing with Alice and grinned happily when the couple walked into the kitchen, and quickly ran over to them.

"Hey, Cam." Edward greeted her, bending down to carry her.

"Hi Eddie! Hi Bella!" Cammy giggled, pulling on the mind reader's hair, knowing how much it annoyed him.

Edward growled in annoyance, and quickly set the little troublemaker down, before leaving the room with Jasper and Bella, heading upstairs to search for Carlisle, stating that he had something to discuss with them.

Cammy didn't mind, finishing her small snack just in time as the doorbell rang.

She remained in the kitchen, peeking out to see Bella's friends arriving. She was shy, as she had not have any interactions with anyone for quite a while, except the Cullens and Jake and his pack.

Alice quickly dragged her out, and she stuck by the pixie vampire as they made their way through the crowd, the vampire occasionally stopping to mingle.

Cammy quickly made her way to a familiar figure she saw standing near the food table, and reached Emmett in no time.

"Emmy!" She squealed and the bulky vampire grinned at her.

She stuck by him throughout the party, giggling when she saw Emmett grinning to an unknown boy, the red lights gleaming off his teeth. The boy quickly take a few steps back.

She saw Jacob, Quil and Embry standing near Bella, Alice and Jasper, looking as if they were in an argument.

She quickly made her way towards them, Emmett busy scaring other students while chortling to himself.

She arrived in time to hear Jacob's "We'll be there" and she frowned before brightening up when he turned to her as he sensed her presence.

"Hi Cam!" He greeted her enthusiastically, seeming pumped up for something. "Cam, I gotta go, but I'll be back soon alright?" He bent down to her height and kissed her forehead before heading to the door, hurrying to catchup with his friends.

She pouted as he made a quick exit, and she turned to her remaining company, seeing Alice and Jasper all relaxed while Bella was tensed up.

Cammy shrugged, puzzled at what's going on but sensing that now was neither the time nor place to ask.

Instead, she returned to the party, sticking by Esme this time, who gave her a gentle smile and held her hand throughout.

* * *

><p>AN: Yes, I'm alive. Sorry for the super duper long wait guys! Hope that you readers are still reading this story, updates should be quicker now. Filler chapter, has not been beta'd. Check out some of my **other stories**, I updated them too! x


End file.
